Family Feud
by Brandon Burns
Summary: The Marshes and the Mccormicks compete on the Family Feud game show, this story has the late Ray Combs hosting it. Please read & review!
1. Marsh Mccormick House

**Family Feud.**

It was Saturday morning at the Marsh residence, Randy was checking the mailbox he had mostly bills but when going through the last letter he then saw a envelope from the famous game show "Family Feud" he then got excited and ran back to the house to tell the rest of the family he shouts out.

"Hey everyone! come here i've got a surprise for you all!"

Sharon coming out of the kitchine said.

"Randy what is it?"

when Stan and Shelly were both coming downstairs Stan said.

"Dad whats the big surprise?"

Randy was now about to tell the big news.

"Guess what, were going to be contestants on the game show Family Feud! isn't that great!"

After hearing the news Sharon said with delight.

"Wow, that's wonderful i've always wanted to be on that show."

Stan said to hid dad.

"Wait you mean that show where dum familys compete to win cash?"

Randy then told him.

"That's right Stan."

Stan then said.

"Well, if it's for money count me in."

Shelly who was thinking.

"Hmm, we could finally be rich if we do this stupid show."

She now jumps for joy and shouts out.

"Yeah let's do it!"

Meanwhile over at the Mccormick's residence, Stuart after checking his mail ran back to hisdirty poor  
house to tell his family the big news.

"Hey, family i've some great news!"

His wife Carol said before drinking her beer.

"You finally got a dam job now."

He replied.

"No!"

He then opened the letter and said.

"We the Mccormicks are going to be contestants on the Family Feud!"

Suddenly Carol drops her beer bottel and said with delight.

"You mean the Family Feud game show, where you can win big money?"

Stuart told her.

"Yep, that's right."

She then jumps up and down for joy, all of a sudden the three Mccormick kids Kenny, Kevin, and Karen were  
coming out of their bedrooms Kenny said to his dad.

"Hey what the fuck is going on?"

Stuart said.

"Kids were going to be rich and you know why?"

Kevin while rubbing his brown hair said to his dad.

"Is it because you're selling drugs again."

After she got done jumping Carol then said to Kevin.

"No honey we are going to be on the Family Feud game show!"

All three of the Mccormick kids were now cheering Kenny shouted.

"Woo Hoo!"

Kevin shouted.

"Hell yeah!"

But after reading the letter again, Stuart told Karen.

"Oh, sorry Karen we must have four family members to enter this time it's a four vs. four match."

When holding her little doll she said to her dad.

"Thats O.K dad i'll just sit and root for you guys."

In a split screen both Randy Marsh & Stuart Mccormick said at the same time.

"Gee I wonder who the other losers are?"

To be continued.


	2. It's Family Feud time!

It was now Family Feud time the announcer off camera said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time to play Family Feud, let's meet the battling families for today, our first contestants  
reside from south park colorado they are the Marsh family Randy, Sharon, Shelly, and Stan, our second contestants also reside from south park colorado they are the Mccormick family Stuart, Carol, Kevin, and Kenny."

When they were going to their booths both families suddenly recognized each other they all said there names.

Stan- "Kenny!"

Carol- "Sharon!"

Randy- "Stuart!"

Kevin- "Shelly!"

Sharon- "Carol!"

Stuart- "Randy!"

Shelly- "Kevin!"

Together shouted out lound but in diffrent words.

Marshes- "Were playing against the Mccormicks!"

Mccormicks- "Were playing against the Marshes!"

The announcer off camera now tells the audience "And now here is you're host Ray Combs."

Ray walking to his booth with his microphone said to the audience.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Family Feud I am your host Ray Combs, let's meet the families for today."

He first walks over to the Marshes and says.

"So you are the Marsh family."

He now goes up to Randy and says.

"Hello, so you are Randy Marsh and this is your cute family."

Randy when jumping and down said to Ray.

"Uh... yeah i'm Randy and i'm on T.V. i'm famous now!"

Sharon was now putting her hand on her face, Stan said to his father.

"Dad will you please calm down."

While over at the Mccormicks booth Stuart with a mean look on his dirty face said to his family.

"Can you belive those God dam Marshes are our opponent's."

Carol also with a mean look on her face said.

"What do they need money for there already rich with hoity-toity rich folk stuff."

Kenny said to himself.

"I know Stan is my friend but when it comes to winning money he's going to get creamed!"

Back over at the Marshes booth Ray was now talking with Stan.

"So you're Stan marsh and you go to south park elementary school is that correct?"

He told him.

"Yeah, and it's totally gay."

He was now going to speak with Shelly.

"And you must be the daughter Shelly Marsh so you go to south park middel school?"

She then told Ray.

"Yeah and it sucks ass!"

After hearing what Stan & Shelly said, Ray thought.

"Man these kids are a couple of assholes."

To be continued.


End file.
